Letters From Home
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship or the downfall of the Mary? Set right after Run Away Little Boy. Tristan didn't get shipped off. Rated T for a reason
1. Breaking the Ice

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Ice**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ROMEO AND JULIET PLAY, WHICH TRISTAN PLAYED ROMEO IN AND HE DIDN'T GET SENT AWAY TO MILITARY SCHOOL IN RUN AWAY LITTLE BOY.

* * *

Five months. Five so long months. There were so many things I wish I had said now, and I'm not sure why I didn't. I touch the locket hanging around my neck for good measure, I like to make sure that it's still there from time to time. There are so many things that I wish I had done now. The stack of letters lay beside me, as the tears run down my face. And now, it may be too late for any of that.

But I'm getting ahead of myself in my story, aren't I? The name Tristan DuGrey sent chills down the spine of many a girl at Chilton Prep. Except mine. At least, that's what everyone thought. The Mary couldn't have those feelings for anyone. And then the unthinkable happened. I was at school that day, Tristan behind me as usual. And as usual, he was being his annoying self. That's when we got the assignment.

"Alright, there's going to be a new project since you all did so well with the last one." There was a collective groan throughout the class as he went on to explain the assignment. He told us we weren't to switch partners, that he had assigned us like this for a reason. I knew something bad was coming before he ever got to our names. "Gilmore, DuGrey." I wanted to scream. _Wonderful, just wonderful. More crap to add to this crappy day. _

"Mary!" I groaned. Why did he insist on doing that? I stopped, but I didn't turn. I really didn't feel like this today. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can be done and you can go back to loathing me. I need this grade, alright?" I must have looked startled because he just kind of laughed. "Sorry, a Paris moment there." I laughed at that too.

"Yeah, but it's alright." He smiled at me, and I wasn't sure that I'd ever seen him smile before. I could get used to watching his eyes light up like that. I blinked, trying to figure out where that came from, other than way out in left field.

"Well, why don't we go to my place?" I must have made a face then too, because he chuckled. "Or I can give you a ride back to yours. It doesn't matter to me." I nodded.

"We can go to mine." He nods and motions for us to leave. And suddenly, I begin to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

"Alright, let's do this." We were sitting on his couch and we had already stopped for coffee. It had surprised me that he suggested it. "We don't have anything but instant at the house." He said as a way of explanation. I smiled, letting him know I appreciated it. "Alright."

Three hours later, we were taking a break and we were sitting there, talking. It was so weird at first. And then I started to wonder why I considered him the bane of my existence. Everything was light and fun here. Well, until the door opened in the foyer.

We kept talking, and everything was still good. Until a figure appeared in the doorway. It startled me and I nearly fell off the couch, Tristan leaned to catch me and helped me up off the couch.

"I'll drive you home if you'll collect your part of the project please." I felt like I had been burned. His voice was so cold and empty. I recognized the man as his father, and I understood.

"Alright." My voice matched his and I started to collect his things. He walks into the foyer, his face not giving anything away and I realize that I've seen that face before. Every day when he walks the hallowed halls of Chilton. And I wonder how much of his real self I've seen. And how much he's shown to anyone else.

We were sitting in my driveway after a silent ride home. It wasn't at all like the ride to his mansion in Hartford. There was no radio, not one word was spoken. I knew he was lost in thought, but for some reason I needed to make sure he was alright. I knew he wasn't going to come right out and say if he was or not so I decided to go a different way.

"Do you want to come in?" He looked at me, startled. It was almost like he had forgotten I was there. He looked up at the house and he took a deep breath. He looked at me and I couldn't help but wonder how his eyes could look so empty and then look so alive like that. He half smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I grinned at him and we got out of the car.

"That's funny, the door is never locked." He looked over at me and watched me, I simply shrugged. "It's okay, the spare's around here somewhere." He almost looked amused now. "I think." I muttered the last part to myself.

Suddenly, the door swung opened, revealing my dad. "Dad?" I was in his arms in five seconds flat, which is saying a lot for a Gilmore Girl.

"You didn't call." I pulled back, confused.

"What?" He let go of me now and I was so confused. What was he talking about?

"You didn't call to tell us you'd be late today. And you were out with some boy." Now I was getting angry.

"What's it to you?" My voice came out more bitter and colder than I had ever intended. He looked like I'd just slapped him in the face and Tristan looked surprised as well.

"We were working on a project, sir. I should have told her to call, but I didn't even think about it. I'm Tristan DuGrey." He extended his hand. Christopher just stood there, looking at it.

"Rory doesn't need a knight in shining armor. This is between her and I." Tristan smiled.

"I know that feeling better than anyone. Rory is a smart girl. Just like her mother." I watched with avid interest, knowing full well he'd never met my mother. Christopher snorted and was about to say something, but I'd had more than enough.

"Come on." I grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him inside the house, leaving Christopher out on the porch.

"That was fun." He was only half talking to me now. He was looking at some pictures lining the mantle.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize to me." He turned around to face me and smiled. "Trust me." I smiled at him and I saw something in his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder. "Don't worry about me." He turned again and started to reinspect the pictures. "You look so happy here." I nodded and grinned.

"It was at the Winter Festival in the town square last year." He looked me dead in the eye and my heart started to race. I had never seen him look at me that way before and something about it made me feel...

"Mini Me! Did you see your dad?" I turned around and almost laughed at the look on my mom's face when she saw Tristan.

"Yeah. For about two minutes. He yelled at me and was extremely rude to Tristan." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Tristan?" It was like the information about my dad was filtered out.

"Yes. Tristan. I go to school with him." She looked at me and smiled that smile she gets when she thinks she knows something you don't.

"DuGrey?" I nod. "Emily is going to have a field day with this!" She seemed too happy about that.

"We're working on a project together, mom." She cocked an eyebrow again.

"Anatomy?" Tristan chuckled behind me and I could have died.

"Mom." I gave her a warning look making her laugh.

"I'll behave. Promise." I nodded and she went to make some coffee.

"Sorry about that too." He just smiled and sat down on the couch. He looked so stiff, and I wanted to lighten the mood, but I wasn't really sure how. I knew he was thinking about whatever his dad had said to him before we left. I was determined not to let him.

"The festival..." His voice broke me out of my thoughts and I was embarrassed for not paying better attention to him.

"I'm sorry. What?" He smirked at me.

"Still thinking about the anatomy jab your mom made?" And that was it. The ice was broken between us again.

"Of course. I can't get your body off of my mind." I added a wink for good measure and I swear I thought he was going to fall out of his seat.

"Did my innocent Mary just allude to something dirty?" My face turned blood red as I realized that I had, to which he just laughed. "Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I nodded.

"Of course."

When he left, Christopher was no where to be found. I was relieved by that, to say the least. He was acting so strangely and I didn't really understand it.

"So, mom." She looked up from the paper. "What's going on?" She had the gall to look confused momentarily. "You never read the paper unless it's the comics. So what's going on? Why was dad here?" Mom sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure. He came in a few hours ago, mad that the front door wasn't locked. I told him that you'd be home soon and that we never locked the door. He flipped." She offered a shrug. "I wasn't really sure what was wrong with him. Your dad's MO is to show up unannounced, you know that. But it's not his style to do this." All I could do was nod. Of course it wasn't. He was the "cool dad" who rode motorcycles instead of driving a normal car, the one who lied about his job and career. This wasn't like my dad at all.

"I know, mom. I just don't know what could possibly be wrong with him. He was acting like that when I got home, too. I thought you might know what was wrong with him." She shook her head. "I wish I did honey. But I just..." She shook her head. "After everything that's happened..." She trailed off again and I could tell she was lost in thought.

"So Tristan, huh?" I smiled at her. She was changing the subject to something different, and I was almost glad.

"Confuses the crap out of me." She laughed then. Not a full laugh like usual, but close enough to satisfy me.

"Seriously. We're working on a project together. We went back to his place to study and his dad came in. All of a sudden, he got... Cold and closed off. And then he drove me back here and dad was here and acting like that. And then we just got to talking again." She nodded.

"Alright, so your feelings for him have changed then I take it?" I shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no clue." Loreali nodded and left it at that for the time being.


	2. WTH!

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 2: WTH?  
**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **I WAS SURPRISED BY THE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY! IT'S REALLY MADE MY DAY Y'ALL! I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY AND DON'T WORRY, THIS IS ALL GOING TO TIE INTO THE END ) SO HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

I'm not really sure what I expected the next day. I don't know why yesterday had changed my expectations at all with him, but I felt like I had seen the real Tristan for a little while. That sounds so corny, but it's just how I felt. I went into school like always and I saw Tristan down the hall. My heart started racing and I was nervous all of a sudden.

What the hell was going on? I wasn't supposed to feel this way about him. I went to my locker and started exchanging some of the books and then I could smell his cologne and my stomach knotted up. What was going on today? I needed to take a chill pill.

"Well good morning Mary." His face was hidden behind the Chilton mask and any signs of the smile I had seen yesterday were hidden beneath that infuriating smirk.

"Tristan." I was confused and slightly agitated by now and we'd only been in each others' presence for all of two minutes. That was never a good sign.

"Dream about me last night?" I didn't want to tell him that I had, because I wasn't sure why. I just knew that I didn't like it. It made me uncomfortable. And I hated that. School was my element I was letting him throw me. So I decided it was time for a little bit of a change. I leaned in conspiratorially and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Every night, all night long." I walked off then, angry, confused, and slightly amused as the shock registered on his face.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day and I was almost worried before I remembered I wasn't supposed to care. He didn't care about me, right? I was just a conquest. That was it. So why should I care now? This was getting ridiculous. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the way his eyes light up when he laughs or how he looks when he concentrates. I couldn't help it and it was driving me insane. The last period of the day and I'm trying to think of what we're going to do for our project. And try to think of what I'm going to say to Tristan so I can see him smile at me like he does. This isn't me. At all. Sitting around and wondering about a guy and I didn't like it one bit.

I walked out after class, I didn't even look at him. If he wanted to talk to me, he knew where to find me. He followed me to my locker silently, then out to the bus stop.

"What are you doing?" The first words he'd spoken to me since this morning.

"I'm waiting on my bus." I was beyond confused now. He knew that I rode the bus home.

"Why?" I blinked. Was he just trying to get on my nerves?

"Because I'm going home?" I spoke the sentence slowly so he'd understand.

"Not like that you're not. Come on." He grabbed my bag from off the bench and started towards the parking lot. Now I was just frustrated. I followed him despite myself and settled into his car. "I had some things to take care of today. I haven't been at school between when I saw you and last period." I nodded.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I thought we'd made progress yesterday. I guess not." The last part was muttered and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I did too. I'm just not sure where that progress is going." He looked over at me and shrugged.

"Wherever you want it to." He turned on the radio and we were quiet for the rest of the ride to Stars Hollow.

**A/N: SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT... THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER**


	3. Nights and Days Part One

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 3: Nights & Days Part One**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **I WAS SURPRISED BY THE RESPONSE TO THIS STORY! IT'S REALLY MADE MY DAY Y'ALL! I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY AND DON'T WORRY, THIS IS ALL GOING TO TIE INTO THE END :] SO HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

When we got to Stars Hollow, we sat there in my driveway for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"What time will your mom be home?" I shrugged.

"Sixish usually." He nodded and just sat there for a little while. And then all of a sudden, he got out of the car. I was so surprised I could barely move but I managed to grab my school bag and follow his retreating form up onto my porch. He walked inside the house like he owned the place with me smiling at his retreating figure.

I had noticed that he hesitated when he was at his own door. Did that mean he felt more at home here? I followed him in and sat down on the couch next to him, but he still didn't say anything, he just sat there. I was almost worried when he spoke.

"If you're toying with me, which I don't think that you would ever do intentionally, I need you to figure it out." I was taken a back to say the least. I hadn't expected that from him.

"Um..." I shook my head, trying to collect my thoughts. "Well, I... Uh..." Why could I not form a coherent sentence? I mean, seriously. _It's just Tristan._ I mentally snorted. _Yeah, right. Just Tristan, my butt._ Finally I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't have to have all the answers today." I nodded at him. Where was this coming from? "Just soon, alright?" Again I nod in affirmation. How could I say no? He offered me a half smile and we got down to business on the project. For the rest of the night we didn't talk about his odd behavior from earlier that day. I kept wondering what was going on in his head. I had never tried so hard to figure someone out.

"Alright. I'm done." He threw his text book across the room and I flinched as it landed with a thud.

"Okay. We don't have to work on this anymore tonight if you don't want to." He started rubbing his forehead, a sure sign of stress.

"Here." Not entirely sure what had come over me, I moved closer to him on the floor and pulled on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He sounded surprised.

"Turn around." He turned and I started rubbing his shoulders and back. When the tension started to dispel, I gently rubbed his temples in circular motion. He sighed and I couldn't hold back a smirk. There was a certain power in doing this for someone. He relaxes fully and leans back, laying his head on the pillow in my lap. I wasn't really sure what to do now. I kept rubbing his temples for a minute and then I got braver. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched as he smiled a sleepy smile. I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"You have no idea how good that feels." I smiled down at him and I noticed for the first time that his eyes were the lightest shade of blue I'd ever seen. And, not for the first time, I adored his smile. He was so unguarded when we were like this. And I realized, that right now, this _was_ the real Tristan. He was vulnerable and he cared what the rumors said. And maybe, just maybe, he cared about me too. And then he yawned, making me laugh, and effectively breaking the mood.

"Alright, let's order a pizza and work some more on that stupid project." Who was I to argue?

I was being shaken, snapping me to attention. My mom was standing over me with her finger over her lips. I was dazed and confused. Why wasn't I in my bed? She motioned towards a spot on the floor beside me and then towards the kitchen. I got up quietly, stealing a fleeting glance at a sleeping Tristan.

"I'm so sorry. We must have..." I was cut off by a yawn.

"It's alright sweetie, I trust you. So, you and Tristan looked pretty cozy." I was blushing now, I could feel my face light on fire.

"Did we?" She raised an eyebrow so I continued. "I don't know. We're trying to figure everything out right now." She nodded.

"Then you might want to..." She stopped mid-sentence and started grinning. And then I felt his eyes on me and couldn't help but smile myself.

"What time is it?" Add his morning voice to things I loved.

"It's about two o'clock." Loreali answered him as he ran a hand through his nappy hair, clearly confused.

"Afternoon?" Mom looked at me amused and then shook her head.

"No, morning." He nodded and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" My voice called after him before I knew what I was doing or what I was saying.

"To my..." Yawn. "Car." He started looking around, he was still clearly half asleep.

"No you're not." He half closed his eyes.

"Okay." I smiled at him, trying to cover my amusement.

"Is it okay if he crashes on the couch?" Mom nodded and went about helping me make a make-shift bed for him.

"It's all ready for you." He yawned again and nodded. He stumbled to the couch and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out of it.

In the morning, when he stumbled into my room I started to wonder if this was just a dream.

"Your mom left for work. She made sure to make lots of noise." He scratched his head. "Remind me not to crash here if I'm ever hungover." This made me laugh.

"Sure thing, hot shot." And then he looked at me for the first time since he'd barged into my room.

"You're not dressed for school." I shook my head.

"Nope." He nodded and then he grinned at me. That was not good. The next thing I know, he's tackled me on my bed and is laying half on top of me, laughing.

"Alright, it's nap time." I started shaking my head and trying to half heatedly push him off of me.

"No, it's time to get up." But he wasn't budging.

"Too early." Was all he muttered as he buried his head into my pillows.

"Alright." His head shot up.

"Alright? You, Rory Gilmore, are giving up that easily?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up before you make me change my mind." Instantly his head was buried back down in my pillows, making me shake with laughter.

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up for the third time that night or day. Whatever. Tristan wasn't still in bed or in my room but I could smell coffee. I stood up and stretched, almost instantly wishing I could go back to bed. It wasn't like me to lay around all day. Maybe it was the lack of sleep last night.

The kitchen wasn't as bright as it normally was, the lights were off but the sun provided plenty of light. And there he was at the kitchen table with a paper. I raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on any of it.

"Coffee's in the pot. Breakfast from Luke's is in the oven." Still, I said nothing. This was so surreal.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled at me from up over his paper.

"Ditto." His eyebrows furrowed together over his forehead.

"Not a morning person?" I smiled sheepishly and shook my head, making him chuckle. "I know how much you like plans. So..." He pointed to a piece of paper on the table and I saw a schedule of things for us to do today.


	4. Nights and Days Part Two

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 4: Nights & Days Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to update, but here it is!

* * *

There, on the table, was a whole list of things to do. Split into two different columns, one labeled Definitely the other Maybe. There were doodles and smiley faces all over the paper and I could tell he had been up for a while working on this. I went back to ignoring him as I took out what he'd brought back for breakfast and got my coffee, still analyzing the list. There were museums, book stores, cities, and towns all over the place. The beach was towards the top of the Maybe column. But at the top of the Definitely column, there was a word that made me a little bit nervous. "Rory's surprise."

He slid a piece of paper and a pen towards me.

"Put them in order of what you'd like to do. First to last." I still didn't speak, simply took the things he'd given me and did what he asked. I wasn't going to let him see how excited about this I was. When I was done, I passed the paper back to him and moved to get dressed. When I was ready, he grinned widely at me.

"Fine, we can do your surprise last. But it will get done." His voice was laughing at me, which made me twice as nervous about all of this than I already was. He led the way to his car and we were off.

We hit up the book store first. He took out a roll away cart and pushed it in front of me.

"Fill it up." Was all he said. We walked down every isle, and slowly the cart began to fill. When we were done, he handed me a ten dollar bill. "Coffee shop's next door. I'll be right there." I nodded and like I had been doing all day, I followed directions. You may think this odd for a Gilmore Girl, but I don't know how to act around Tristan.

"Okay." He smiled at me as he finally joined me. I had no clue how long I'd sat there and waited on him. "I was getting worried you'd left me." He just laughed and left it at that.

Our next stop was a local museum in Hartford, then another book store. Again, he had me fill the cart and then bought me more coffee.

"Alright. We've done everything on the Definitely list." I nod. By this time it's getting dark and I'm wondering what's going to happen now. "You hungry?" I smile at this.

"I'm always hungry." When he laughs, I wonder if I'll ever get tired of hearing it.

We go to a small Italian restaurant that looks like it might just be some hole in the wall. When we got inside though, it was decorated simply and had an almost homey feel to it. The food was even better than the décor. A few couples were scattered across the restaurant and Tristan grinned at me over the food.

"Let's play a game." I smile back and nod.

"Alright." He nods and looks at the couple across the place.

"That couple there." He pointed discreetly. "They have a couple of kids. They've been married for a while. They're having money problems and so they fight. They're taking tonight to recreate something that might still be there, to remind themselves that they do still love each other." I watched him over the flickering candle, amazed. "Your turn." It went on like this for about an hour over dinner and then desert.

When we were finally done, he grabbed the check before I could see it and paid. I pouted a little. "You know those Bambi eyes could get you anything you wanted." I smiled, almost triumphant.

"See, I knew you weren't really upset." I mock glared at him over the table, making him smile at me softly. I noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Alright. Come on." He led me out to the car after leaving a more than generous tip.

"Where to now?" He shrugged and opened the door for me. I really didn't like this.

About thirty minutes later, we pulled up to a huge wrought iron gate with the word Amusement in funky letters above it.

"What are…" Before I could finish, he's out of the car, helping me out.

"Alright. I'm gonna boost you up and then…" I'm shaking my head.

"It's closed." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat then.

"And?" My head is shaking faster now.

"No." He sighs.

"Come on, Ror. Live a little." Again, I shake my head.

"Just do this one thing for me. Please." Finally, I give in and let him help me climb up over the wall surrounding the park. He climbed up after me and helped me down. There was a young guy waiting there for us.

"Let's do this." He slips the guy some cash and we're off.

"It's so quiet." Just then, the music came on causing me to jump. He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the first ride.

A few hours later, we've ridden all the rides only the carousel. He helped me into the bucket and the ride started. When were at the top the ride suddenly stopped. I jumped and started trying to look for the kid who was operating it.

"Relax." He whispered to me. "Look at that." He pointed up to the stars and began to point out constellations to me.

"I didn't know you were into astrology." He shrugged.

"There's lots of things you don't know." With that he kissed me.


	5. Nights and Days Part Three

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 5: Nights & Days Part Three**

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. BTW, THIS PIECE IS TAKING PLACE IN LATE DECEMBER, EARLY JANUARY.

THANKS TO LoVe23, Jeremy Shane, and kylielink for reviewing

* * *

"There's a lot about me you don't know." With that he kissed me. With that single kiss, I swear I felt more alive than I had my whole entire life. When I told him, he just laughed.

"Some people live a hundred years without really living for one minute. That's what we're doing, Ror. We're not just existing." I snuggle deeper into his side and sigh contentedly. "Alright, are you ready?" I look up at him and smile.

"I was born ready." He waves his hand and the ride begins to move back towards Earth again as I begin to wonder if things are always this simple for him.

We get to the gate and I'm more than ready to scale the wall again when he pulls out his car keys. I watch, dumbfounded, as he unlocks the gate and pushes it open slightly. He mutters something about being heavy. I slap him lightly on the arm and he whirls around to me with a shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" His confusion turns into thinly veiled amusement.

"Now what fun would that have been?" He took my hand and locked back up.

We're on the road again, where to I have no clue. We take a turn off a dirt road and Tristan starts down it. When the car pulls to a stop I don't like what I see. We're just surrounded by woods. That's it.

"Is this where you kill me?" Again he laughs as he gets out of the car.

"Rory Gilmore, I'm much too frightened of your mother to do that." He pulled me out of the car and produced a small flashlight out of the dash pocket. We followed a path for about five minutes when the path forked.

"Pick one." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I look down each one and finally start to go left with him following behind.

We walked for another ten minutes or so and there was a beautiful log cabin silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Where are we?" The sight was breathtaking and my voice came out little more than a whisper.

"We're still in Connecticut." He smiles and pulls me inside. The cabin is decorated simply and I realize he spends a lot of time here.

"Do you bring all your girlfriends here?" He doesn't even turn his head at my comment.

"I've never brought anybody else here." My heart soars that he shares this with me. I decide to live a little. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him and stretch up to whisper.

"I love it."

He turns his head toward me slightly and I let my hold on him slacken a little. He's just lit the fire in the fire place and it was warming the room. I slide around so that I'm in front of him now and stare up into his blue eyes. There's so much honesty there that it almost knocks me over. I put both hands on either side of his face and I lean up to kiss him.

It stays sweet and simple like I knew he would, never pushing for more. I take his hand in mine and pull him over to the couch with me. I push him a little and he sits. I slide my jacket off slowly, keeping my eyes on his the whole time. He doesn't move or speak, I'm taking this as a good sign. I straddle him on the couch and he starts to protest. I put my finger over his lips, I'm starting to lose my nerve.

"I don't just want to exist anymore. Make me feel alive." Something sparked in his eyes as he looked deep into mine and I felt like he could see straight into my soul. He kisses me slowly, giving me time to back out. Then the chemistry between us becomes undeniable and it heats up.

His hands are all over me, leaving trails of fire in their wake. His tongue explores my mouth, his lips are learning the curves of my neck and face. I know I never want this to end.

He unbuttons my shirt slowly and I realize his hands are shaking. I smile at him reassuringly and kiss him again. When he's done he looks at me as he slides it off my shoulder. I've never seen him more unsure and it's a little unnerving. I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"I never want this feeling to stop. Don't ever stop making me feel alive." The next thing I know he's on top of me, his body covering mine and I feel the effect I've had on him and I want him closer. I pull his shirt off quickly, fusing our lips together again when it was done. He pulls away slightly and unbuttons the button on my jeans.

Then my cell phone rings. I jump half out of my skin and Tristan collapses on me with laughter. I feel his skin on mine and his weight on me and I wrap my arms around him. This was as close to heaven as we may ever get. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Go ahead and get it." I sigh dramatically as he sits up off of me and reach for the offending piece of machinery. I knew right away it was mom.

"Hey kid. How's your night with Tristan?" I knew then something was very wrong. She likes to hear dish when she can shamelessly tease me.

"Mom, what's wrong?" A sniffle.

"Ror…" She takes a deep breath and I'm bracing myself. "Rory, your dad…" My stomach sinks and suddenly I want to vomit.

"Honey, there's been an accident." The tears fill my eyes and I suddenly can't breathe. "Rory, are you there?" The panic that fills her voice is too much. I drop the phone and run for where I hope the bathroom is.

"Loreali?" I hear Tristan's voice.

"Alright, it's okay. I'm going to take care of her alright?" A pause. "No. She went to the bathroom." He sighs and I can picture him running his hands through his hair. "Alright, I'll have her home tomorrow night." It was quiet for a minute and I wondered if he had hung up.

"You know he loved you and your mom don't you?" Suddenly he was right behind me, holding my hair and stroking my back. The tears come full force then and I turn to him. Imagine me now, bent over the toilet, hair everywhere, crying, and shirtless. Needless to say, I'm a mess. "He's in the hospital, he's going to pull through." He pulls me to him and the feel of his skin on mine reassures me. He kisses the top of my head and helps me over to the sink. He holds my hair back while I brush my teeth.

He helps me into the bedroom and gives me a change of clothes. He goes into the other room and as I'm putting on his clothes, I realize that I'm falling for Tristan DuGrey. I don't even know his middle name. All of a sudden, I think I'm going to be sick again. I almost slept with Tristan. I know virtually nothing about him. I lay down and feign sleep when he comes in. He pulls the covers up over me and kisses my forehead. He sighs and I know he wants to say something. Instead he runs his hand through my hair one more time and then I hear the door shut. I almost want to call out to him to ask him to stay, but I don't.

A while later, I'm being shaken awake. I try to slap whatever it is before I smell coffee and I smile.

"Smart man." He chuckles and I feel him sit beside me.

"How'd you sleep." I shrug noncommittally.

"I didn't really." His eyes are shining with concern so I try to look anywhere but there.

"Come on." He pulls me out of bed and leaves me in the bathroom. There's a change of clothes waiting for me and the toothbrush I used last night. I get ready and I notice that these clothes are new and exactly my size. And I'll be damned if I don't look good in them too.

When I come out he's waiting for me with more coffee. He takes me out a backdoor and there's a four wheeler sitting next to the steps.

"I just realized it was still dark." He didn't say anything, just chuckled and got on first and held out his hand.

"Climb on." I took his hand and situated myself and held onto him. When I was ready, we were off.

We get to a lake and as he helps me off, he tells me this was down the right fork of the trail. I follow him, one hand in his the other holding my coffee and I try to think of the last time I let myself be led.

We sit down on the edge of the dock and he is careful not to touch me.

"Tristan." He looked over at me and smiled again. It was the smile that made me know I didn't want to ask any questions.

And then I saw the whole reason behind this escapade. We were watching the sunrise. My breath caught in my throat and I realized I'd never watched the sunrise before. He looked over at me and leaned in. And just when his lips met mine, it started to snow.


	6. Rory's Surprise

**Title: Letters From Home**

**Chapter 6: Rory's Surprise **

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. The characters herein are the property of... well, people who aren't me :]

**A/N: **This is my second update today, aren't you excited? Lol

* * *

_And then I saw the whole reason behind this escapade. We were watching the sunrise. My breath caught in my throat and I realized I'd never watched the sunrise before. He looked over at me and leaned in. And just when his lips met mine, it started to snow. _

He pulled away and grinned widely at me.

"Come on, it's too early." I smile at him and take his hand. I push all of my fears out of my head for now. If the snow says it's alright, then it's alright. Right?

We rode back to the cabin, my head resting on his strong back. And for the moment, I was safe and content, speeding through the snow. He helps me pack up the new clothes that he bought and I even managed to steal the clothes of his that I had slept in, even though I think he knew I did it. But where's the fun in that?

At the end of the dirt road he stopped and put the car in park. By now, his surprises weren't making me that nervous anymore.

"Alright, now remember yesterday how at the top of the list, there was Rory's surprise?" I nod. "Okay. It's time." Again, I nod. "Okay. Well…" He pauses and shifts. _Ah geez. Way to not make me nervous again. _I give him my best 'out with it' look. He pulled out a thin, silky, black piece of material.

"Seriously?" He just shrugged and smiled.

"Are we there yet?" I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"No." I counted to five.

"How bout now?" I could imagine him giving me a look even though I couldn't see it.

"No." I tried not to smile and counted to ten.

"How bout now?" The car pulled over and I wondered how mad I had really made him. His lips were fused to mine as soon as the car was in Park. It wasn't like all of our other kisses. It was heated and firey. I knew I'd made him angry. If this was my punishment, let me do it more often. He pulled away breathless.

"Only way to get you to shut up Gilmore." He was half muttering now.

"I hope you don't do that with my mom to shut her up to." I suppressed a giggle as I imagined his face. Instead, I shrugged. "Couldn't help it. You're a bad influence on me." To this he laughed.

A while later, the car stopped again.

"We're here." I perked up.

"Where is here exactly?" He got out of the car and I heard my door being opened. He helped me out of the car and stood behind me.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and I did it even though it was kind of pointless when I had on a blindfold. He covered my eyes with his hands and pushed me forward. We walked a little ways and then he told me to stop. When he pulled his hands away, tears welled up in my eyes. I turned to him, amazed.

"How did you…" He shrugged modestly.

"I've been in your room remember?" I laughed at that and then turned back around.

"Consider it your playground. I got you a tour guide and some one-on-one time with some people." My eyes got wide as I turned back to him.

"People?" I heard the excitement in my voice.

"People." He took my hand and led me towards my dream.

Towards Harvard.

**A/N: SORRY IT WAS KIND OF SHORT, I JUST GOT THIS IDEA. THERE'LL BE MORE ON RORY'S HARVARD EXPERIENCE SOON. **


	7. 7

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
